Quinn and Puck Oneshot
by elliesalling
Summary: It's Quinn and Pucks turn to rein in the spotlight.


**Hey guys, this is my first real fan-fiction here. I deleted all of the other ones. Well, this is mainly a one shot for Quinn and Puck. It gets sort of sloppy and lazy towards the end but try to ignore that fact. Enjoy?**

Puck looked a few metres in front of him to see a beautiful short-haired, blonde-haired girl named Quinn. Quinn was beautiful and she also happened to be the girl that Puck admired with all of his heart and that was a big thing for him. The both of them had come quite a long way since there years at high school. Puck had matured quite a bit, and well Quinn was still Quinn. She had always been one of those responsible little girls, until she hit rock bottom and got pregnant a few years back. But all of that silly drama was behind them now, even though they couldn't ignore it. Anyway, for Puck? He got rid of the Mohawk after graduation, he felt like he needed a new personality and needed to wipe the past away. His reputation for resident badass was behind him, now, he was focusing what came in front of him and tried his best to enjoy life.

Anyway, Quinn and Puck's relationship was going good, what I didn't mention was they were about to get married and have a happy, successful life together. That's all the two of them really wanted after all, to be happy. They had been through so much; the both of them really deserved it one hundred percent.

The both of them as you know aren't exactly ''close'' enough with their parent's to walk Quinn down the aisle and comfort Puck whilst he waited for his beloved bride to step into his arms and be his forever. So, somehow they got in contact with some of their old friend's with Glee club and decided to follow in Burt and Carole's steps, they were having a Glee wedding. Well, not exactly like Carole and Burts, just minus all of the songs and dance numbers, so just with the Glee club members really.

They were staying in a fancy four star hotel and they were having their wedding in the ballroom of it. Six floors up, Quinn was with her friends getting ready for their big night, besides, it was unlikely that this was ever going to happen again. Yes, Quinn was nervous, who wouldn't be? This wasn't like junior prom or homecoming, it was surrounded with people who loved her and Puck and cared for them.

Rachel was stood over Quinn with hair straightners, also trying to calm her down, ''Quinn, don't worry, you'll be fine!'' Rachel stopped speaking for a moment to glide the electrical device through Quinn's hear, ''everyone gets nervous, trust me.''

Quinn, who was sat in the cushiony chair looked at Rachel's reflection within the mirror, as she slowly nodded her head, not wanting to ruin her hair, ''you promise?''

Rachel shook her head in agreement with Quinn, every few seconds she would look into the mirror to see Quinn's reflection, checking if she hadn't burst into tears over all of these nerves, ''I promise you you'll be alright Quinn, if we thought you weren't going to be able to handle it do you think we would be letting you do this?''

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, the silk robe that she was wearing made a strange sound as it rubbed against its own material, ''I guess you're right, I'm just overreacting, I've never been in this position, I've always been in your position, helping the person get over their nerves,'' She paused for a second, ''I guess I'll have to face my fears and get over it.''

Santana walked a few steps towards Quinn and crouched down next to her, her arms were leaning on the edge of the chair, the wooden part, ''Quinn, what do you think about these earrings?'' Santana held a pair of sterling silver earrings up in front of Quinn, thinking they would match her dress.

Rachel leant in front of Quinn to try and get a look at the earrings; a small grin crept upon her face at the look of them. Quinn nodded her head quickly, she liked the look of them, ''There beautiful, Santana, they really are. Thank you.'' Quinn bit onto her bottom lip, ''don't you guys need to start getting ready? The wedding starts in around two hours!''

From across the room the words came from Brittany's mouth, who was sat down on the sofa, ''don't worry about it Quinn, it's not going to take us long, you're the one we need to worry about here! You need to look super pretty. Even though you will be, you always are'' Brittany smiled softly.

Quinn shook her head, she knew what Brittany said was right for once, she looked up at Rachel who gave her a smile, ''Is my hair finished, Rach?'' Rachel nodded and spoke out the words to Quinn, ''It sure is, I think you should go and get your dress on now, Q''

Quinn quickly stood up from that comfortable chair and walked towards the curtained-off-corner, in she went and took the dress of the hanger. ''I'll be five minutes you guys,'' She said before quickly pulling the curtain across and slipping off her sweats and jumper.

Meanwhile with the boys, it was running a lot smoother, they didn't exactly have to worry about makeup, hair, and accessories. They really just had to brush over Puck's Mohawk and fix his tuxedo so it didn't look completely ridiculous. If Puck could he would probably wear casual clothes on his wedding day, but he knew how important this was to Quinn and even himself, so he had to make exceptions and man up to make everybody else happy.

Puck was already in his tuxedo and was sat on the cough next to his best friend Finn. Puck had never been so nervous, all his life he had been pushing his feelings aside as he was so ''bad-ass,'' though he regrets it now. He wasted all of his life knocking up girls, throwing people in trash-cans and pretending to be someone who he really wasn't. All of his life he was deprived, he never had a father to look up to, his mum was a wreck half of the time, and his sister was never really around. He had to depend on his friends and the girls who he slept with. Well, he couldn't really depend on them, they were just hit-and-run.

''You okay, man?'' Finn said as he looked across to Puck, trying to comfort him as he knew this day would come with him and Rachel.

Puck nodded as he looked across at Finn, he sort of appreciated what he was doing in a way, ''Yeah, I guess, just last minute nerves of some sort,'' He said in sort of a toned down voice, the wait was too much for him, he wanted to get it over and done with now.

''You're going to be fine, Quinn's going to be fine, the both of you will be fine with each other,'' Finn and Puck weren't the best of friends in high school, but it looked like things were sort of shaping up now, the both of them were starting to find their feet sort of.

''Thanks bro,'' Puck said, before pausing a couple of seconds, speaking again, ''I'm going to be here for you when the time comes for you and Rachel to be in mine and Quinn's position, I appreciate it.'' Puck was using words he didn't even know the meaning off; he just knew that meant good things.

Finn leant across towards Puck and gently patted his back, none of the girls would do this sort of stuff, it was a guy thing of some sort. Puck had a smile on his face, as did Finn, looks like they were friends again, the past was forgotten about. Even though it was hard to forget that Puck slept with Finn's girlfriend and got her pregnant, then he cheated with his other girlfriend, a.k.a Rachel, the love of Finn's life now.

An hour and a half later, the time had come, the time of the wedding. Everyone was gathered in a huge, elegant hall. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, it was made of glass. There were twenty rows of benches; all of them were filled with loved ones, friends and the family that actually wanted to support them. Puck was stood at the front with his best man, Finn, whilst he waited anxiously for his bride to walk down the aisle and be his forever. Quinn was stood by the aisle and out the doorway; the wedding was going to start when Quinn was ready. Everyone knew that your father was the one who walked you down the aisle, but since Quinn didn't have a father figure at the moment; one of her best friends Blaine was going to be having the honour of doing it.

The time had come, the soft and gentle music had begun, a tall man in a suit opened the door and a few minutes later, Quinn and her friend Blaine stepped out of them. As soon as Puck set eyes on Quinn he flailed inside, there she was his beloved bride. Puck had waited forever for this moment.

Quinn walked down the white/pinkish aisle in a white, long and elegant dress with soft flowery patterns up the side, and a soft white veil upon her face, with a small, silver tiara on top, with soft pink gems placed in it. Blaine on the other hand was wearing a black tuxedo with a white bowtie.

Quinn slowly walked down the aisle with Blaine on her arm, everyone watched as they made their way down towards Puck and Finn. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Artie were sat in the very first row. There to support their friends. Finn on the other hand was stood with Puck, trying to comfort him. By the time Quinn had reached the front of the grand hall, her grandparents and the other relatives who actually cared for her were in tears. They never thought they would see Quinn be this happy with a person she truly loved and didn't want to go another second without.

Every set of eyes in the room were plastered upon Quinn and Blaine, they were great friends, even though it didn't seem like that in high school. Quinn couldn't have picked a better person to walk her down the aisle.

As soon as they reached the front of the room, it was time for Blaine to give Quinn away to her loved one. He squeezed her arm gently before giving her away to Puck, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to make sure that he didn't cry or sob of any kind. Quinn took Pucks hands into her own, Puck gently pulled Quinn up onto the small podium where the newly-wedded couple would stand and share their first kiss.

The minister at the front of the room looked at the both of them with deep eyes, remembering that the both of them didn't want the whole traditional speech that a lot of people got; they didn't want anybody falling asleep so they cut it down A LOT.

Fifteen minutes of the ministers speaking had passed, he was now at the end of his speech, Finn had now stood up on the podium with the rings, he had now passed them to the minister, ''Noah Puckerman, Do you take Quinn Fabray to be your faithful-loved wife?'' Puck shook his head, taking the ring off the minister and sliding it down Quinn's finger, he held on to her free hand tightly and spoke, ''I do.'' The minister nodded and spoke out, ''Quinn Fabray, Do you take Noah Puckerman to be your faithful-loved husband?'' Quinn's eyes were teary and she took the ring from the minister, and slid it down Puck's finger, a small tear was currently rolling down her cheek, ''I do.'' The minister paused for a second, letting the both of them savour this moment together, before saying, ''you may now kiss the bride!''

Within three seconds Puck had gently leant in towards Quinn, he flicked the veil over her forehead softly, gliding his hand down her cheek before gently putting his lips over hers. Quinn felt her lips touching Pucks; she didn't care what-so-ever. Slowly she put her arms around Puck's neck and held her lips on his for a few seconds before pulling away and giving him a soft smile. Puck returned the smile.

The audience that were watching them all cheered and gave the both of them a standing ovation, also clapping their hands together at the same time! They were beyond happy for the newly-weds. Half way through the ceremony Finn had gone to sit down next to Rachel and was now hand-in-hand with her, they were happy as anything together. Then after anything even Finn and Rachel found their lips pressed against each others. Next, it was their turn.

~ Half a week later ~

Now, they were on their honeymoon together. The both of them were laid on the beach in Hawaii, the sun-loungers were roasting hot, and as were the towels they were laid on. The sun-loungers were a little distance away from each other; to still keep Quinn and Puck connected their hands were conjoined. Quinn looked across to Puck, she was wearing sun-glasses to keep the sun out of her eyes, she felt awesome.

''You realise I love you a lot right now, don't you?'' Quinn said as she squeezed his hand a little.

Puck turned his body to face Quinn's, he himself was also wearing sunglasses, except they weren't matching, ''Yes, I do.'' Puck sat himself up and gave her a soft smile, ''I love you a lot, more than anything, don't ever forget that, Q''


End file.
